Ace Attorney: The Mineral Turnabout
by Bigcolt
Summary: Phoenix Wright is put as defense to prove a girl named Phos innocent of a murder that she is suspected to have commit. But is there more behind her then is let on?
1. Prologe

[CRASH]

"I have a memory..."

[Drip,Drip]

"...of a day long ago in an age long pasted..."

[Click,Click,Click]

"Hold it right there,pal. You are under arrest!"

"...In a **Court,** there stands a man in a blue suit..."

"I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"...A man simply known as..."

"... **Phoenix Wright** "

Defendant Lobby 4

Estimated time 8:50 A.M.

(Great, Not only do I get a case but it's last minute so I don't know anything about it.)

"...So you are my lawyer" asked my client

"Yes I am and you are the defendant of this trial?" I asked

"...Y-Yes, my name is Phosphophyllite."

(Isn't that a mineral)

"What?"

"Um you see it's because my...um family really liked the mineral so they named me after it." She said

(There is definitely more behind that then she is giving me right now. Better save it for a later date.)

"The Court shall began shortly, Defense enter!"

"Looks like it's time." I said

"Hey...um?"

"Oh yeah my name is Phoenix Wright. What is it?"

"Well you see Mr.Wright...I'm sorry for making you my lawyer when you least expected it."

"What do you mean?"

Phos: I had chosen you from random because I didn't know anybody or anything.

Phoenix: It's alright

Phos: Huh?

Phoenix: I know that you are scared of if I can't prove you innocent.

Phos: ...

Phoenix: Then tell me...Did you kill the victim?

Phos: ...No.

Phoenix: ...Then I shall prove it...in this trial.

Phos: Mr.Wright?

Phoenix: Yes?

Phos: Can I stand next to you in the trial?

Phoenix: Yes, you can. Just don't give up hope just yet.

Phos: Okay, I won't give up.

Phoenix: Alright, then let's go.

Phos: Yeah!

Phos:(I hope he hasn't figured out what I am)

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. PART 1

Courtroom 4

Estimated Time 9:00 A.M

[BANG]

Judge: The Trial of Ms. Phosphophyllite shall now begin. Is the Defense and Prosecution ready?

Phoenix: The Defense is ready, Your Honor.

Edgeworth: The Prosecution is ready as well, Your Honor.

Phoenix:(Oh great Edgeworth just had to be the Prosecutor of this case)

Phos: Mr. Wright are you okay, you look ill.

Phoenix: I'm fine it's just that this won't be as easy as before.

Phos: ?

Edgeworth: Well good to see you too, Wright.

Phoenix: You as well Edgeworth.

Judge: Well it's nice to see familiar faces from time to time.

Judge: Anyway, let's get this trial started. Mr. Edgeworth if you would.

Edgeworth: Gladly. The victim was Mr. Brickston who was seen heading in the direction of the city bank.

Judge: Hmm...That name sounds familiar.

Edgeworth: Not surprising, he is the owner of a brick housing business.

Phoenix:(How come I have never heard of his business?)

Phos: Brick housing?

Edgeworth: Brickston was found in a alleyway dead with the Defendant there, Ms. Phosphophyllite!

Crowd chatter fill the room before being silenced by the Judge

Judge: Order in the court! Order in the court! So the Defendant was at the scene of the crime when the body was discovered.

Edgeworth: Yes, Your Honor.

Phoenix: (This doesn't look good. With her being their it will be tough to prove her innocent.)

Phos: ...

Judge: Hmm...This is quite incriminating. Well the Prosecution my call their first witness.

Edgeworth: Yes, Your Honor.

Edgeworth: Detective, you were the first one to arrive at the crime scene?

Gumshoe: Yes Sir, I was stationed their due to the officer that was supposed to be their got sick so I decide to take his place.

Judge: So admirable of you, Detective.

Gumshoe: Aaa thanks, Pal.

Phoenix: (Maybe the real reason Gumshoe took his place was to get an increase in pay.)

Judge: [BANG] The witness may now give their testimony on the crime.

 _WITNESS_

 _TESTIMONY_

Gumshoe: I was looking over the area before I heard a gunshot.

I ran over to where I heard it which came from the alley.

When I got their, there laid a dead body and right next to it was the um... the pal over there.

Judge: Hmm...so the Defendant had shot the victim.

Edgeworth: That is correct. I have the autopsy report right here.

Victim Autopsy report added to Court Record 

Judge: Mr. Wright, you may cross-examine the witness.

Phoenix: Alright, Your Honor.

 ** _Cross Examination_**

Gumshoe: When I got their, there laid a dead body and right next to it was the um...pal over there.

 **HOLD IT**

Phoenix: Umm...Gumshoe?

Gumshoe: Yes?

Phoenix: Why are you confused by her gender?

Gumshoe: Well, you see when they was in interrogation they told that they were...genderless.

Phoenix: ...

Edgeworth: ...

Judge: ...

Crowd: ...

Phos: Heh, sorry I just was scared of what would happen if I talked that's why I didn't say anything.

Judge: W-well next time just say so o-okay.

Phoenix: (The Judge is as shock as me of hearing the news.)

Phoenix: Hmmm

Phos: His testimony has a...what would you call it?

Phoenix: A **Contradiction**?

Phos: Right though I don't know what.

Phoenix: (I may know where the contradiction lies in Gumshoe's testimony...)

Gumshoe: I was looking over the area when I heard a gunshot.

 _Presents Autopsy Report_

 **Objection!**

Phoenix: Detective Gumshoe, there is a contradiction in your testimony!

Gumshoe: Huh,really? Where!?

Phoenix: In the Autopsy report it states that the victim had **Two Bullet Wounds** in his body.

Gumshoe: Yeah,So?

Phoenix: If we recall you stated you heard a gunshot. But...you should had heard **2 Shoots**!

Gumshoe:AAGH

Edgeworth: How could I miss something in plain sight!

Phos: ...

Judge: If what you say is true... What could this mean?

Phoenix: (Alright, If I am right then this would mean...)

Phoenix: [SLAM] This means that someone else killed Mr. Brickston That day!

 **Objection**

Edgeworth: That's preposterous, the police saw nothing to indicate that someone else was their! Even then Ms. Phosphophyllite could have simply...

[Crack!]

Phoenix: What was that...

Phos: ...It was me

Judge: What do you...Ah! Y-your h-hand!

Phoenix: (Was this the secret Phos had that she couldn't tell me?)

Phos: ...You see I should not have fingerprints because it's simply a powder that makes it look like skin.

Edgeworth: Gumshoe!

Gumshoe: S-Sir!?

Edgeworth: Search this gun for prints.

Gumshoe: Y-Yes sir!

Judge: Well with everything that's happened I believe a recess is in order both to wait for results and to calm people's nerves. Any Objections?

Phoenix: None,Your Honor.

Edgeworth: Me nether, Your Honor.

Judge: Then this court shall go into a thirty minute recess until the results return.

[BANG]

Judge: Court is adjourned

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

Note: Did I get Phos right in this chapter please comment if I did.


	3. PART 2

p style="text-align: center;"Defendant Lobby 4/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Estimated Time 9:30 A.M/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Phoenix:.../p  
p style="text-align: left;"Phos:.../p  
p style="text-align: left;"Phoenix: S-So what's the reason behind the arm?/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Phos:.../p  
p style="text-align: left;"Phoenix: (Jeez, she is really trying to keep whatever it is hidden)/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Phos: W-Will y-you believe me.../p  
p style="text-align: left;"Phoenix: Huh?/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Phos:...If I told you my secret?/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Phoenix:...Yes, I will./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Phos: You promise?/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Phoenix: Yes, because if I didn't I wouldn't be your attorney./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Phos:...Alright, Then I shall tell you. I am not human./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Phoenix: Then, what are you?/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Phos: I'm a mineral, a descendent of your species./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Phoenix: .../p  
p style="text-align: left;"Phos: I don't know how I got here or why I am involve in a crime I did not commit but I do know that I should not give up hope yet right, Mr. Wright!?/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Phoenix: (She's been through a lot. If I fail now then chances of her getting back home are low.) heh... You are right./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Phos: ./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Phoenix: Leave it to me, I will prove you innocent no matter what happens!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Phos: Thank you./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Baliff: DEFENSE THE TRIAL IS RESUMEING SHORTLY, ENTER NOW!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Phoenix: Well, You ready Phos?/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Phos: Yes, !/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Phoenix: Then, Let's finish this!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongTO BE CONTINUED.../strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Note: Sorry for the delay I go off and on on writing fanfiction so don't think that there will be constant content. Thank You!/p 


	4. UPDATE

Hey any readers I am BigColt if you chose to read this than that's good. Now on to what I want to tell see first sorry for the lateness on the next chapter I get lazy and don't write for a long time due to school but mostly gaming.

The next chapter of Ace Attorney: The Mineral Turnabout will be the end of the trial and will have one more chapter after that to end it.

Second is that I'm planning on creating another fanfic with Lupin the Third and Miraculous Labybug and Cat Noir. The thing is that I am a big Lupin fan even though I haven't known him for years but I have watched a lot of his movies. And after looking at crossovers I felt that there should be more to it than those other ones.

Lastly, as a word of advice I won't be writing this week and will finish the next chapter next weekend. I also want any Lupin fans to write crossovers to a series that deserves a lot of respect.

So have a nice day or night and by the time I upload it will be the next chapter until then see you all may fans, however many I have.

???: Colt, you better finish it and make it worth the wait.

I promise, but I can't help but play games and be lazy so any way.

Have a day and night worth fun!


End file.
